


A Supernatural Love (Cause Love is What You Want)

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanmix, M/M, Magic, Puppies, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: The one where Cristiano and Lionel are dukes vying for the attention of a princess but Cristiano ends up cursed to love his rival instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> This was beta'd by my love, SkiesOverTokyo. Thank you again.
> 
> Here is a mix to go along with the fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> [A Supernatural Playlist](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5s6942qh653h3i5/A_Supernatural_Playlist.zip)
> 
> [A Supernatural Playlist](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5s6942qh653h3i5/A_Supernatural_Playlist.zip)
> 
> [A Supernatural Playlist](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5s6942qh653h3i5/A_Supernatural_Playlist.zip)

Princess Miranda of Madrid was an ever so slightly vain creature. Some would say this about every princess who liked to be surrounded by beautiful things and spend time in their looking glasses as their hair was brushed, but Princess Miranda loved attention more than anything. She loved to be told of her accomplishments: how wonderfully she played the harp or how elegantly she painted the gardens or how beautifully she embroidered, doing even the finest silks justice. She loved men fawning over her even more, from the young errand boys who were required to do her every bidding to her father who ensured that her every wish was fulfilled. She enjoyed the attentions of her two childhood friends the best.

Duke Cristiano of Portugal and Duke Lionel of Argentina were among the bravest of her many suitors. She had known them since they were all children together and at some point, she would likely say it was when they had turned 15, they had suddenly become rivals for her affections. Now, it must be said that she had not the least idea of marrying either of them. Her sights were set on a much more mature gentleman of infinitely superior style and manner, but that had not stopped her from enjoying their attentions and setting little challenges for them these five years.

 

* * *

 

Princess Miranda has outdone herself with her latest request, Cristiano thinks. The retrieval of the egg of the golden swan. The swan is said to live to the far north in a secret valley where snow does not touch. Its egg, if eaten, is supposed to grant everlasting beauty and true love. Cristiano does not think that Miranda needs anymore beauty. She is the prettiest young woman in the kingdom with her golden curls, rose red lips and sparkling green eyes. However, perhaps the true love will be useful in proving that he is the one most worthy of her love. Regardless of it being an impossible task, Cristiano refuses to concede that point either to Miranda or his rival for her love, Leo.

It is set that both Cristiano and Leo will leave on their great quest a week later in the early parts of the morning. They will both travel in small bands of soldiers so as to have protection but not draw too much attention.

“Are you prepared to taste defeat for once and for all?” Cristiano jokes at Leo as they stand in the cool morning.

Leo smiles and chuckles a bit, only sparing Cristiano a glance. “We’ll see.”

Cristiano grins. It is good competition between them. Leo always forces him to be better. From riding to swordsmanship to love, they are equally matched, but Cristiano is always determined to become the best and he is sure Leo holds the same sentiments, though he is a bit more reserved.

Miranda comes to see them off. She smiles prettily and Cristiano’s face spreads into a wide grin. She is a little vain but her sweetness makes up for it. She will make a good mother and wife, he thinks, especially if her husband has the ability and wish to dote on her and her children. Cristiano is set that she would be the best choice to be his wife. They can love each other and be happy even in troubling times.

Miranda gives them both a kiss on the cheek for strength and luck. Then they are off.

It is a near literal wild goose chase. No one has any real idea where they are headed but they travel north and ask in the villages they pass through for any information about the whereabouts of a golden swan. Many laugh at them, unaware they speak to a duke as Cristiano has been careful to dress unassumingly. As they move further into the coldness, they meet people whose expressions sober when they mention the golden swan, but they refuse to help. It isn’t until they reach a tiny village near the mountains that they receive their first real information. There is a man, the hermit Mourinho who knows the location of the swan’s clearing.

Cristiano is confident that he will be the one to win this challenge and Miranda’s heart. Leo and he split at a crossroads three days before and hopefully he will not find the same success along his path.

The man lives in a small cottage in the forest to the west of the village. Cristiano knocks at the door as his guard waits in the small clearing before the house. A white haired older man answers the door. He is not as old as Cristiano is expecting. His face is covered in grey stubble and his eyes narrow suspiciously. He stares at Cristiano expectantly.

“Good day,” Cristiano says hesitantly, “We understand that you can relay the location of the golden swan.”

The hermit Mourinho’s mouth forms a tight line as though he is unpleased. “Go back to whence you came.”

Cristiano tries again. “We are on a quest to retrieve the egg of the golden swan. Please lend us your aid.”

“That swan is property of a possessive witch. The witch shall not take kindly to thieving.”

He is willing to give them the location is the first thing across Cristiano’s mind. The warning does not scare him. He is one of the best warriors in the kingdom and he will not bow to some forest witch. Besides, if he hesitates there is no guarantee that Leo will do the same. No. Surely Leo will go after the egg whatever the cost. This spurs Cristiano on.

“I thank you for your warning,” Cristiano says with a polite inclination of his head. “It is very important that we retrieve the egg and would be grateful for your aid. We will reward you if you give us this information.”

Mourinho scoffs. “Your foolishness knows no bounds. I will warn you again that this witch shall not take kindly to being robbed. But I require no reward to reveal the information that I hold.”

So he tells Cristiano where to find the string of markers and the ways to go from each until he will arrive at the home of the golden swan. Mourinho stares at him all the while and it unnerves Cristiano but he refuses to let it show.

They set out immediately according to instructions and eventually come to a clearing with a pond surrounded by a thick wall of thorny brambles and other bushes. Cristiano chooses to go alone. It will be easier to remain undetected. His men stay alert and ready to rush in after him if necessary.

Cristiano emerges into the clearing with scratches and tears in his clothing but whole. He observes the space carefully. At the other side of the pond is a nest and in the pond swims and elegant golden swan. Cristiano wonders how it does not sink; magic is the obvious answer. He cautiously circles the pond with his hand on his sword, looking around him all the time in case a witch should appear. His heart is beating fast as he approaches the nest. The swan looks at him but makes no move to attack him.

It is when he touches the egg and begins to lift it from the nest that he hears a squawk from the swan and a fizzle from beside him. He holds the egg and unsheathes his sword in an instant and faces the new arrival.

It is the hermit Mourinho from the cottage. He shakes his head. “I warned you that I was a possessive witch but you would not heed.”

Cristiano settles into a battle stance in response. He swallows but makes no vocal answer.

“Now I must curse you,” the witch says sadly, as though cursing Cristiano is something he does not wish to do.

“Please,” Cristiano says licking his lips nervously, “This egg is—“

“For the one you love so it can bring her beauty and prove that you are her one true love.”

Cristiano balks as the witch finishes his sentence.

“Yes. I know of your quest, Duke Cristiano of Portugal. You and Duke Lionel of Argentina dare to seek and steal the egg of my golden swan. But you shall be the one punished for coming close to your goal.”

Cristiano thinks to make a lunge at him but his sword and the egg are wrenched from his grasp by magic. The witch plucks the egg out of the air and lets the sword fall into the pond with a splash. The swan flaps and honks in surprise. He hears shouts from his men outside the clearing but the witch’s magic keeps them from aiding him.

“Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro, Duke of Portugal, I curse you to suffer the loss of your love and to endure loving your greatest rival. And it shall be so.”

Cristiano watches as the witch disappears in a fizzle just as he came and the egg of the golden swan disappears with him.

 

It is embarrassing to return to the castle without the egg, especially when he has been so close. He goes directly to an audience with Miranda. She sits in her receiving chamber looking more demure than usual. She has a look of visible relief when Cristiano walks into the room. She actually throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. Cristiano is surprised by the action and doesn’t find it as pleasurable as he used to when she deigned to kiss him on the cheek in her giggling way. The witch’s curse has already taken effect.

“I’m so glad you’re back safely,” she says, sounding as though she is about to cry.

Cristiano removes himself from her embrace to look at her. She isn’t as beautiful as he remembers. She is still very pretty in an objective way but he no longer wishes to kiss her and hold her in his arms. All his passion has died but he does not feel heartbroken in any way. It is now the second part of the witch’s curse that worries him: to love his greatest rival.

“Are you all right?” Miranda peers into his face with worry.

Cristiano gives her the best smile he can muster. “Yes,” he says, “But I have not completed the challenge. I came close but the witch that guards the golden swan came and stole it from me.”

Miranda’s eyes go wide. “The witch?”

Cristiano notices that he no longer finds the action adorable. “Yes. An evil possessive witch.”

“But you’re unharmed?” She waits expectantly for his answer.

“Yes.” Cristiano will not worry her with details of the curse. There was no reason to have anyone know something so embarrassing.  
Miranda lets out a heavy sigh and collapses into an armchair. “I don’t know what I would have done if both you and Leo came back seriously injured.”

At the mention of Leo’s name and injury in the same sentence, Cristiano feels a tightening in his chest.

“Leo?” he says hesitantly.

Miranda glances at him then looks down in shame. “Leo came back yesterday. Apparently, they ran in with a large group of bandits and Leo was injured. It didn’t seem like much at the time, but by the time they made it back to the palace it was infected and Leo could barely walk.”

Cristiano sucks in a deep breath and lets it out shakily. “I’ll go to him.” He is at the door when Miranda speaks again.

“I’m so sorry.” She sounds like she was beginning to cry. “All because I asked you to get some stupid egg. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Cristiano says.

With that he makes his way to the infirmary.

 

The room is empty except for Leo and one nurse who gives Cristiano a nod. Cristiano knows him from military training. He tends to the wounded on the battlefield, but in the time of peace lends his services in the palace infirmary. Cristiano returns the nod and then all his attention is commanded by Leo.

Leo is asleep. He looks pale, cheeks ruddy with fever. His arm is bandaged. Cristiano’s heart feels like it’s going to burst. He’s relieved to see Leo alive but how weak Leo looks makes him nervous. It’s more than just the nervous concern for a friend. Cristiano can feel the pining in his very bones, so jarringly new. These feelings should be directed towards Miranda, but instead, he’s staring at Leo contemplating holding his hand so that he can have some contact with him. Maybe he can brush back the strands of hair sweatily stuck to his face. He takes a step toward the bed, but glances at the nurse. He and Leo are friends but a loving caress might not go unnoticed. He couldn’t fathom the gossip that would result or how Leo would react when he heard. Instead, he nods to the nurse and exits the infirmary.

Cristiano’s heart is still thundering outside. He knew the witch’s spell would hold true but the pounding in his chest and the sweat on his palms are terrifying. He wants to care for Leo. Help him through this infection somehow, but he knows too much attention would be out of place. This is attention he should be showering Miranda with, making sure that she is dealing with Leo’s illness well, that she isn’t still blaming herself. But as before, he cannot summon up any feelings for Miranda other than a light sisterly love. He runs his hand over his face and stalks to his room to consider these new feelings.

 

The next morning, Cristiano visits Leo before breakfast. He is asleep this time as well. Cristiano can’t help notice the beauty in Leo’s face, even as he struggles against an infected wound. If only somehow he could have been there. It is a ridiculous thought but it still crosses his mind. That Leo would never be in this situation. He shakes his head at himself but goes to breakfast with the knowledge that Leo is still alive.

Cristiano attempts to go about his usual schedule. He breakfasts with Miranda, though they both seem to feel the presence of the missing Leo. When they manage to eat together, Miranda usually does most of the talking with Cristiano and Leo attempting to flatter her and throwing playful jibes at each other. Now it is quiet. The reality of the situation seems to still affect Miranda. She apologises again to Cristiano for putting him in danger and she looks a bit peaky, no doubt worrying throughout the night. It continues to unnerve him that he no longer wants to hold her and kiss her lips, but rather wants to do those things to Leo.

Leo, Leo, Leo. He is all Cristiano can think of during every one of his activities. Through sparring, he takes more than one unlucky blow that will bruise later, all because he is distracted. He writes letters to his sisters and mother mentioning Leo in each one. He wonders if they will sense his worry through the words. His brain is full of Leo and he visits him in the night before retiring in and finds him exactly as he had previously left him. He goes to sleep hoping that Leo will open his eyes soon.

In the morning, Cristiano receives the word that Leo has awoken. He dresses quickly and is in the infirmary before breakfast. Miranda is already at Leo’s bedside, apparently hearing the news earlier than Cristiano. She tells him how sorry she is for sending him and Cristiano on such an errand.

“It’s all right,” Leo says. His voice is low and strained, but he gives Miranda a weak smile.

Cristiano feels his stomach clench. Of course, this is the painful part of the witch’s curse. That he is cursed to love his greatest rival who is in love with Miranda. Miranda, not him, he repeats in his mind and feels sadness spread throughout his body.

Leo seems to notice him and calls his name in the weak voice of his. Cristiano can barely hear but Miranda turns around when Leo speaks. Her eyes light up at seeing Cristiano.

“He’s going to be all right,” she says, relief heavy in her voice.

Cristiano approaches the bed. He can’t help but stare at Leo. He looks to be in some pain and is clearly tired. When he was asleep, he was mostly peaceful, no doubt high on whatever potions the healers had given him. Now the effects of the infection show through.

Leo inclines his head to him.

“Now that Cristiano is here, I’ll go eat breakfast and then come back. I know you’ll look after Leo for me,” Miranda says smiling. Some of her cheerfulness seems to have returned.

“Naturally,” Cristiano says with a small bow.

Miranda touches Leo’s hand briefly and Cristiano feels it in his chest.

“Did you get it?” Leo looks at him expectantly.

Cristiano shakes his head. “I was close but the egg eluded me as well.”

Leo chuckles. “At least you came back in one piece.”

“You will be better soon. I know it.” Cristiano rests a hand on Leo’s shoulder and holds Leo’s gaze. Neither of them speak but Cristiano is the first to look away as his heart begins to race. The feel of Leo’s muscular shoulder registers under his hand and he pulls it away quickly as well. “You should rest,” he says.

Leo nods. “Well, I am tired.” He gives Cristiano one more smile before he closes his eyes and easily drifts off to sleep.

Cristiano lets out a quiet sigh. He sits down in the chair at Leo’s bedside and take some time to admire the face that will cause him eternal heartbreak.

 

Cristiano knows one thing and it’s that he’s violently in love. He hasn’t felt this way since he was fourteen and finally realized Miranda was a beautiful girl and he developed feelings for her. The violence of the feelings had worn off in a few months even though he had still been in love with her. The feelings for Leo make Cristiano’s heartbeat fast even when he’s not near and when he thinks of the fact that Leo will most likely never return his feelings there’s tightness in his stomach and chest and he can’t take it. He wants to love Leo in all the ways he can think of with his body and mind. A curse indeed.

Cristiano is training in the soldiers’ yard. It is a wide space enclosed by the barracks to the west and the offices for the higher ranking officers to the east. To the north are stands for when there are exhibitions or games. Cristiano’s eye catches a man climb up the first few flights of stairs. The short crop of dark hair and the sling on his arm are familiar. It’s Leo. He smiles involuntarily and his heart skips a beat and the captain he’s training with hits him a great wallop on his sword hand. He curses and doesn’t drop his sword thanks to his training, but he’s just lost and his arm hurts something awful. It will definitely bruise. And all in front of Leo, his mind adds. He can feel himself blush.

The captain across from him laughs. “You lost, your highness. Don’t worry. Happens to the best of us.”

Cristiano scowls at him, which makes him laugh more. His laughter makes Cristiano smile. While the captain is occupied, he jogs over to the viewing stands. Leo stands to meet him as Cristiano rests against the bannister that separates the field from the stands. Leo gives him a smile and Cristiano’s stomach does a flip. He’s so hopelessly in love, it is shameful.

“What? Is your technique slipping?” Leo says as a greeting.

Cristiano grins. “Come down and I’ll show you who is slipping.”

Leo laughs. It’s a little shaky and he looks a bit guilty. “I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“Miranda was the most worried. You should apologize to her,” Cristiano says seriously.

Leo’s gaze meets Cristiano’s. “I did, but she wasn’t the one checking in on me twice a day and sitting with me to keep me company.”

A tension fills the air with the unasked question of why. Why would Cristiano spend so much time worrying about Leo? Of course they are childhood friends, but did that warrant spending so much time with him. Cristiano can’t think of an answer that had nothing to do with his new love, so he averts his eyes.

Leo chuckles. “Making sure the competition didn’t die on you?”

And the tension evaporates, even though Cristiano thinks that Leo can’t actually believe something so ridiculous is true.

“Death would be a cheap way to win such an epic competition,” Cristiano says.

Leo laughs again. This time fully, tilting his head back so that his throat is exposed. Cristiano very much wants to kiss it, wants to run his tongue over it, wants to scrape his teeth along it. He curses in his mind.

Cristiano turns away when Leo stops laughing. “It’s time I went back.”

“Cristiano,” Leo says as he begins to walk away. Then when Cristiano turns around he seems to contemplate his words and adds, “I’ll be watching you,” and Cristiano’s heart begins to beat as though the fight has already begun.

 

Cristiano gets it in his head that he wants to get Leo a gift. He is unsure what to give him. It isn’t as though Leo is wanting for anything. Then he remembers Leo fawning over the cocker spaniel of some baron earlier in the year and he decides. It’s an impulsive gift but he actually is quite confident that Leo will appreciate a pup. It would also be able to keep him company while he was still injured and even after that hopefully it could become a competent hunting dog.

Since a cocker spaniel was the type of dog Leo had liked, Cristiano goes out and picks a puppy from a breeder in the city around the palace with the help of the own caretaker of his hunting dogs. He prefers more robust dogs, but he can understand the appeal when the puppy yips and cocks his head to the side with those cute hanging ears. He is almost tempted to keep him for himself, but he had settled on a pup as a gift for Leo and has his valet tie a bow around the dog’s neck to be presented.

“I have a gift for you,” Cristiano says when he enters Leo’s receiving room of his suites. He is hiding the dog behind his back which is a bad idea because he wriggles and begins to yip spoiling the surprise.

Leo’s face is shocked when he hears the sound and then elated when Cristiano brings out the dog and lays him in Leo’s lap. The dog jumps to the ground a bit clumsily and proceeds to run about the room, sniffing until finally returning to the chair he had escaped.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Leo says, leaning over to pick up the puppy with one hand.

Cristiano reaches forward and their hands brush. He pulls his away leaving Leo to pick up the dog with his good arm.

The dog seems to take an instant shine to Leo and is quickly licking his face and pawing his chest. Leo laughs and grins.

“Do you like him?” Cristiano asks. The sight is sweet: Leo looking elated as he plays with an adorable puppy that Cristiano has gifted to him. Cristiano again feels that impulse to kiss him. He’s suddenly jealous of the animal that gets to show physical affection when Cristiano can’t. It begins to frustrate him being jealous of a dog but then Leo says, “I love it” and Cristiano is also happy as can be.

 

Leo’s sling comes off a few weeks later so he finally begins training again. He comes to the soldiers’ yard at the same time as Cristiano, smiling at him.

“I can finally practice again,” Leo says grinning.

Cristiano returns that grin.

“Light exercise only,” the captain with them says.

Leo shrugs and his smile turns sheepish.

They begin. Cristiano spars with the captain while Leo promises not to push himself and does simple exercises with his recently healed sword arm along with armless exercises. Cristiano glances at Leo every so often between bouts and often Leo is staring back, usually looking away when he notices Cristiano watching as well.

When they finish, Cristiano can’t help but smile at the colour in Leo’s cheeks from the exercise. Cristiano’s heart is pumping well from the exercise but he thinks he feels it speed up anyway at the look of happiness on Leo’s face. He looks brighter than the recent days. Although he was cheerful enough, he seems happy to be allowed a sword in hand again. They never train together much. It is usually at different times that they take to the yard due to having different schedules, but it was nice to see Leo fight (or close to it). It is also motivation to do his best. He can’t well look like an ass in front of the man that makes his head feel light and makes his stomach do flips.

“I know it’ll be sore in the morning, if not by the night,” Leo says gesturing to his arm.

“The infirmary must have a potion for that,” says Cristiano.

Leo grimaces. “And they taste horrible.”

Cristiano laughs. Leo smiles and touches Cristiano’s forearm lightly before he heads off back to the palace on his own with a wave.

Cristiano rests his hand on the place Leo just touched and breathes in and out deeply as he watches the retreating figure of the man he is smitten with.

 

Over the next weeks, Cristiano cannot help but spend as much time with Leo as he can, which does not seem too difficult as Leo often turns up at the same time for breakfast and luncheon. His mind wonders whether Leo is doing the same thing as he is, but it quickly discards the idea when he flirts lightly with Miranda at dinner. Cristiano cannot bring himself to do the same, but Miranda doesn’t seem to mind in the least. She still engages Cristiano in conversation and never notes any difference in his manner.

Cristiano allows himself to observe Leo and it feels as though he never truly knew him. They were friendly rivals but he has always been so preoccupied with Miranda, he has never fully noticed what a wonderful person Leo is. He always pays attention to the staff, whether the head butler or the maids. His manner is always courteous and Cristiano admires it as he tries to do the same himself. Then there is Leo’s quiet way. He never speaks too much at dinner or when there is a function with other visiting nobles, but he is always watching as though always calculating something. There are some who would speak whatever came to mind no matter how frivolous, but Leo’s words always have meaning. It is at times like these that Cristiano feels pride in the love given to him by his curse which seems then more like a blessing.

He thinks often of Leo’s smiles and grins that are directed at him and at the fast growing dog that Leo has chosen to call Barҫa. His heart always skips when he sees those looks. Not the strained smiles he gives the other nobles but the true small happinesses. He feels so incredibly fortunate to have that access to Leo’s character that he sees him in his dreams. Those looks for Cristiano alone filled with love in addition to joy and other emotions that make Cristiano blush when he sees Leo the next day.

 

The time goes by quickly until it is time for Miranda’s usual birthday ball. It is the usual flurry of fanfare and pomp and circumstance. All the ladies in their wide and elaborate dresses and the men in their fitted coats and breeches make for a fancy scene. Cristiano catches Leo’s eye from across the room where the other man is talking to a tall lanky noble that Cristiano recognizes as a baron. Leo gives him a small smile and returns to his conversation. It isn’t long before an earl from an earldom near Cristiano’s own duchy claims his attention. They talk of the bandit problem they had a few months ago and the earl commends Cristiano on how swiftly he dealt with the problem. It’s mostly business talk without any real substance so Cristiano is elated when their conversation is halted by the arrival of the king and queen and their daughter, the princess Miranda.

Miranda smiles at everyone from the staircase. Her dress is a deep sea green that makes her look like a mermaid from the deep with her golden curls and red mouth. She glides straight to Cristiano when she reaches the bottom of the staircase. Everyone watches carefully but she goes passed him with a small wink and a tap on his arm with her fan. Then the room is a-bustle with the noise of gossip when she stops in from of the Duke of Andorra. Even Cristiano is surprised. The duke is in his forties if Cristiano remembers correctly and a widower with a son in his early twenties just as Miranda was. But it is not the son that she takes the arm of to be led to the dancefloor. He can’t deny that the duke is handsome with his hair and beard just starting to grey and his lean but well-structured face. And he looks at Miranda with such a softness that there’s no doubt he is in love with her.

Cristiano looks around for Leo and finds him staring at the couple in disbelief probably equal to his own. Leo turns and sees him watching then walks over to him as everyone is now coming out of the stupor.

“How did we miss that happening?” Leo says incredulously.

“I had no idea and neither did anyone else here by the look of it. Though the king and queen seem neither upset nor surprised.”

Leo grins. “She wouldn’t upset them like that. She most likely asked permission to cause a fiasco like that.”

Cristiano nods. They stand in silence for a moment. The attendees quickly begin looking in their direction, seeking out the most eligible men in the hall.

Perhaps sensing their attention, Leo quickly says, “Wanna dance?”

Cristiano is taken a back but he can’t even answer before Leo is pulling him toward the dance floor.

“Remember how we used to line up for Miranda’s attention? Guess those days are over,” Leo says after they have been dancing for a few moments.

Cristiano chuckles. “I suppose we are on our own now.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Leo says, then after a pause when the dance is finishing, “If I’m on my own with you.” Leo gives him a shy smile and then escapes only to be accosted by someone asking for a dance.

Cristiano practically stumbles away from the dancefloor, his heart beating fast. He barely has time to consider the words that Leo has spoken. His eyes meet a young lady in blue’s and she dips her head behind her fan before closing it, an invitation to dance. He can’t exactly refuse and be an ungracious duke so her goes to her and leads her in a dance. She attempts to make small talk but Cristiano’s participation is half-hearted. His thoughts are with the young man in the dance, Leo who for some reason refuses to look at him.

There are many dances after the young lady in blue. Young courtiers, both ladies and gentlemen, lining up for his attention. He stays as long as Leo does and when the object of his affections escapes outside, he feigns tiredness and follows.

Leo seems to know that Cristiano is following. He leads them through the garden to one of the lesser used gazebos which luckily isn’t in use yet by any lovers. The moon is bright and Cristiano can see Leo fairly clearly when he is close. Leo’s cheeks are a bit ruddy from drink. He looks serious but says nothing, seems to be waiting to be spoken to so Cristiano complies.

“What did you mean in the dance?” That seems to be the most obvious line of inquiry.

Leo takes a seat and gestures for Cristiano to sit next to him. When Cristiano sits, he speaks. “Remember when we used to line up for Miranda’s attentions?”

Cristiano nods and waits for him to continue.

“I never—” Leo inhales and exhales deeply—“I never actually cared about if Miranda actually paid me attention. I just wanted to do what you were doing.”

Cristiano doesn’t know what to say but it’s unnecessary anyway because Leo continues speaking.

“No. It was more like I wanted a reason to be near you all the time.” Leo chuckles. “Now that I say it, I feel like an asshole for using Miranda. Though it seems like she was using us too.”

“Do you mean that?” Cristiano says. His mouth is dry and his heart is hammering and his stomach is clenching. Was Leo admitting to feeling the same about him? Or was he interpreting it wrongly?

“I know she wasn’t trying to hurt us or anything, but yeah. She was definitely using us to not draw attention to her own duke.”

Cristiano shakes his head. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Leo laughs again. It’s shaky this time like he wants the conversation to go back to safe territory. It will be easier for Cristiano too but now that the idea is in his head for certain this time, he cannot let it go.

“When you were visiting me so often in the infirmary and when I saw you when I was sick. You had this look on your face, like you cared about me and it made me hope. That maybe it wasn’t just me who felt the way I did. I’ve wanted to ask you ever since that day I came to see you train but I just couldn’t find the words or the courage. But tonight seeing Miranda make a move that so many people are going to criticise her for, it made me think that maybe I can have some courage too. To tell you.”

Cristiano sucks in a breath. “To tell me what?”

“That I love you.”

Leo turns to look at him and their eyes meet. Leo looks so scared as though he isn’t sure Cristiano will accept his feelings. In a burst of confidence from Leo’s confession, Cristiano takes the other man’s hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

“I love you as well,” Cristiano says. He realizes he hasn’t told anyone about his curse. He wonders if it is an appropriate time to share this with Leo, who he thinks he would love now with or without a curse. But he decides to explain anyway so that Leo can make a decision on whether he truly wants to be with someone who loves him for such a reason.

Leo is quiet during the explanation. He says nothing so Cristiano adds, “If it means anything at all, I think I would love you even without the curse.”

Leo smiles at him then, first a small smile then a broad one, and he pulls Cristiano in and kisses him.

Cristiano can feel that kiss with everything in his body and he loves it, the feel of Leo’s lips finally against his own and Leo’s hands on his knee and gripping his arm. Cristiano wraps his arm around Leo and deepens the kiss.

Leo breaks the kiss but their forehead remain pressed together. Both their breaths are slightly laboured and they intertwine their fingers together.

“You know now I’m not going to let you get away,” Leo says, “You’re stuck with me.”

Cristiano smiles and pecks Leo on the lips. “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

Leo’s laughter is sweet in the night just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes as usual from an Amuro Namie song. This time "Supernatural Love."


End file.
